Unleashed
"Unleashed" is one of the episodes taken from the video game of the same name. Plot The arrival of a pair of glasses through the gate belonging to Dr. Daniel Jackson with over the blood of Colonel O'Neill and a message, forcing the Sg1 team to investigate, discovering that some Goa'uld are more powerful than you could wait despite the fall. Synopsis The Commando Stargate suddenly the Stargate activates and from it comes a deactivation code Tau'ri and precisely that the same SG1. But that leaves upset the present, it is the arrival of a pair of special glasses provided to Dr. Daniel Jackson in which Jack O'Neill blood is present. The team discovers the planet of origin of the message contained in the glasses and goes on the planet P3X-314. Arrived on the planet, The SG1 turns out that this is a Goa'uld outpost under the control of an Egyptian goddess Sekhmet name. Investigating thoroughly and separating himself, Daniel Jackson is able to find out that the Goa'uld believed dead, he is alive and well, ran away after sowing death among a team of Russian scientists, is rebuilding his forces, forming alliances to consolidate his authority and revive the Goa'uld empire. Despite the experience, the team is again divided and Major Samantha Carter is taken prisoner by Sekhmet. Meanwhile Sekhmet reached the throne room, his future ally, the Goa'uld Amun. Although the latter reluctant to form an alliance, however, pay attention to the Goa'uld witnessing the interrogation of Major Samantha Carter without intervening. Betrayed by the voices of his companions transmitted by radio, Samantha Carter was forced to admit that their team is on the same planet and Sekhmet force of Amun hand to send his men on the planet at the controls of the First Prime Khufu. Meanwhile, on the planet, the SG-1 is forced to a shootout by the Jaffa of Amun, the Ram Guards, managing to win without capturing or killing the First Prime Khufu, which falls on board the ship of Amun defeated. Meanwhile Sekhmet attempts on several occasions to take delivery of the last piece that makes up the gate of the Duat. Throughout Sekhmet response can hit severely Amun and only then the First Prime Khufu betrays his master. The scene is observed by Major Samantha Carter who has since managed to get out of the prisons of Amun ship. Conscious of not having hope, Samantha Carter still managed to escape by using the conveyor rings bringing with them the same Amun. Seriously wounded but able to run, both are found in underground tunnels where the outpost Goa'uld were placed human beings like zombies. Amun explains that it is the same guinea pigs Sekhmet and that the gas that surrounds them keeps them calm otherwise be looking for prey to devour. To make matters worse, in itself very serious, the underground galleries begin to collapse as part of the temple. The Sekhmet guinea pigs are thus deprived of their sleeping gas and attack the two survivors who can save themselves hard. Met the team, the group is attacked by zombies Sekhmet and is forced to escape through the Stargate, the latter connected with Ha'tak of Sekhmet. In doing so, however, they leave behind Teal'c apparently overwhelmed by the zombies and when they arrived on the other side of the Stargate, are captured by the Jaffa of Sekhmet. Received at the great pel'tak, the SG1 turns out that the Goa'uld defeated all major System Lord especially those who guarded the "Seven Arrows of Sekhmet". Among them it is missing only Amun but is betrayed and killed by shol'vah Khufu and later the team is brought into the torture room, where he was tortured Dr. Daniel Jackson. Decreed their execution, they are saved from Teal'c, infiltrating in disguise. Discovered by Khufu, it is waged a tough fight between the two First Prime who sees the victory in extremis Teal'c. It was decided to abandon the ship of Sekhmet, but when they arrive in shuttlebay realize that the same Ha'tak is under fire from a Tau'ri ship probably the Dedalus. In the clash one of the X-302 is shot down and ends up inside the hangar of Ha'tak ship. Despite the incident, a team manages to abandon Ha'tak and returns to Stargate Commando. Here is the basic invaded by a whole platoon Jackal Guards, but despite the reorganization and counterattack, they are defeated by a whole platoon Jackal Guards commander by a underlord the same Sekhmet. Confident of victory, Sekhmet comes down to the planet to execute the murderess of his sister Hathor exposed personally. When it is about to deliver the coup de grace to the greater Samantha Carter, he is stabbed to death by this and in a few moments dies bled. The Goa'uld leaves the human host, but is finally killed by Teal'c with three strokes of Zat's. The orbit of the Earth suddenly come numerous Ha'tak opening fire against that of Sekhmet, forcing her to surrender. The Jaffa without their Goddess, commit suicide by blowing up the ship. A month since the invasion of Sekhmet comes the news of the place where the last Goa'uld resistance led his capital. References Amun, Aten Device, Earth, Daniel Jackson, Khufu, Ha'tak, P3X-314, Ram Guard, Samantha Carter, Stargate Commando, Sekhmet, Teal'c, X-302 Note * Sekhmet believed dead, it has actually been carried in a Russian laboratory * Inattention of a Russian scientist because the rebirth of Sekhmet * Shows the Aten Device device able to move in time * Sekhmet wants to rebuild the Goa'uld Empire ranks as sole ruler with the weapon known as "Seven arrows of Sekhmet" * The arrows have been divided among the following Goa'uld: Apophis, Ra, Ba'al, Yu, Amun, Cronus and Anubis * Amun is the last of the original owners of a part of the Arrows of Sekhmet and possesses the gate of the Duat * Defeating Ra and the other System Lords, Sekhmet took their armies altering the timeline, with his death the line is restored Categoria:Episodes